Fun in Detention the Sequel
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: Kyle has detention again!  But this time it's worse!


**Author's note: I decided to make a sequel because I liked the first on a lot. Enjoy the story! (_) I stayed up all night writing this zzzz…**

**This is the 100 story for Fanboy and Chum chum!**

**I deditcate it to**

**DarkandTwistedTales**

**Snowcakie**

**Demonic lil' angel**

**Samantha1105**

**Novolist Typos**

**Crystal Volcheck**

**1fanOfCartoons**

**Sharia44**

**And JustCallMeSkulls **

Fun in detention The sequel

Kyle groaned. He had detention again! And it wasn't even his fault! It was those two goons. Fanboy and Chum chum. God, he hated them. They had made the whole school explode by using flammable chemicals from the science room.

So because there were no rooms to teach in, they had to learn outside, which was worse because it was so windy. _The Santa Ana winds_… The girls kept complaining that their hair kept getting messed up, and the guys were distracted when the other students had recess. Kyles papers kept blowing away and Fanboy and Chum chum wouldn't shut up the entire time. It was a very long day. Kyle was too glad when it was finally over, until he remembered that he had detention that day.

Kyle wondered where he would have detention, because the school had blown up and everything. He asked Mr. Mufflin where he would have detention, and Mr. Mufflin said he would have to sit on the bleachers with the other delinquents.

Kyle sighed and sat down on the bench. What nonsense would happen now? As if on cue, a soccer ball hit him on the head and rolled a few feet away.

Kyle angrily looked at the soccer players who were laughing at him. _They are such jerks. _He walked over to the ball and picked it up.

"Hey nerd! Throw it over here!" One of the kids yelled.

Anger boiled up inside of Kyle. Instead of throwing it to the soccer players, he threw it two Fanboy, who was sitting two bleachers behind Kyle. Fanboy tossed it to Chum chum, who tossed it back. They began a game of catch.

"Hey you dorks! Give us our ball back!" The soccer player yelled.

Fanboy looked surprised. "How is it your ball? It doesn't have your name on it."

Kyle's eyes widened as he looked at the pissed-off soccer player approaching Fanboy.

"Give me the ball you freak!" The soccer player growled.

Fanboy smirked and shook his head. He tightened his grip on the soccer ball.

"Say please."

"Grr. Fine, please."

"Say pretty please!"

"Fine, pretty *gag* please.

"Say pretty please with sugar on top!"

"Wha- no! Only girls say that!"

"Then you can't have the ball." Fanboy said.

The soccer player's face turned red. He glared at Fanboy. "Enough of this crap." The soccer player said. Then he shoved Fanboy as hard as he could. For a second, Kyle thought Fanboy was going to fall off the bleachers but Fanboy regained his balance and ran off the bleachers. The kid followed close behind. Kyle ran after them too, but before he did, he told Chum chum to stay where he was.

Kyle ran after the two kids. He saw them run into a tunnel of the wrecked school. Careful not to step on any nails or glass, he edged his way around piles of debris, not letting the other two out of his sight.

Kyle finally caught up to them and hid behind a pile of debris. He heard the other kid confronting Fanboy. He peeked around the corner. The soccer kid had cornered Fanboy.

"Give me that soccer ball or else." The soccer kid threatened.

Fanboy sighed. "Okay, okay. Fine, here you go." Fanboy tossed the ball to the ground. The ball landed on a bent nail and instantly deflated.

The soccer player stared at the ball and growled. "You idiot! That was my only ball!"

Fanboy stepped backwards. "I-I'm sorry! Really I am!"

Kyle ran in front of Fanboy. "I think I can solve this problem." He said.

Kyle pulled out his wand and used his magic to fix the soccer ball. The soccer player watched in awe. "Um… thanks." The kid said when Kyle handed him the fixed ball. Then the kid left to play with his friends.

Fanboy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much Kyle." He smiled. "You know, someday I'm going to look back on this and never recognize this as a detention."

Kyle rolled his eyes. So would he.

The End


End file.
